The handling of high-temperature molten metal, such as steel, requires special materials and techniques. Ladles used for handling molten steel are comprised of an outer metal shell that is lined with a refractory material. The inner surface of the metal shell is typically lined with one or more layers of a refractory brick that can withstand extremely high temperatures and harsh, abrasive conditions. It is known to use a “starter set” of refractory components to cause the bricks within the ladle to spiral along the inner surface of the ladle. The starter set makes construction easier by eliminating the need to key bricks as is required for stacked courses of bricks.
A problem with conventional starter sets is that they form a generally linear ramp. The ramp is disposed at an angle relative to the surface of other bricks in a course that is arranged in a generally horizontal plane. Each end of the ramp abuts refractory bricks that are arranged horizontally. As bricks are stacked onto the ramp, they meet a row of horizontal bricks thereby creating a “hump” in the lining. Subsequent layers of brick exaggerate the hump, as illustrated in FIG. 2. In other words, a slight crack or gap is formed where the starter set meets horizontal bricks, and gaps increase as upper layers of brick are stacked thereon. As will be appreciated, such gaps in the brick lining create an opening where molten metal may penetrate through the refractory lining to the metal shell.
The present invention overcomes this problem, and provides a starter set of refractory components for lining the wall of a ladle that eliminates the severe spacing problem created by starter sets known heretofore.